


No Shame, No Game

by Reign2Rain (orphan_account)



Series: Seijoh Seniors - How We Ruled the World (A Memoir) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Established Matsuhana, For IwaOi that is :p, Humor, M/M, Man I Wrote this Funny but then it Turned Angsty, Pining, Playground Insults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Reign2Rain
Summary: Iwaizumi tolerates coffee, it's Oikawa's with the fondness for the range, likes the strength of the dark bitterness as much as he likes various combinations of sugar and steamed milk and cocoa. What Iwaizumi likes is his Oikawa's cocoa mocha. His pastries, on the house. What he likes most is the person, idiot, jackass, whatever descriptive words you preferred, gone soft, gonereal. What Iwaizumi likes most in the coffee shop is...the company.AKA Oikawa meets his friends at his workplace, the university's local coffee shop and briefly introduces his coworkers to them. His friends act like themselves. Idiots.It's not Iwaizumi's fault it is in that shop he realizes Oikawa and him...friends isn't the right word for them.He kinda wants to find out what is.





	No Shame, No Game

**Author's Note:**

> No but seriously I originally wrote it as a 200 word drabble based off another story not even related to this fandom with just an appearance of MatsuHana. THEN THEY TOOK OVER THE STORY AND I SAID SCREW IT, YOU'RE GETTING YOUR OWN WORK.
> 
> Cool they screamed! And then they added, "Can we bring in our friends too? Since you scrapped out our original friends?"
> 
> And man I was like, "Well I mean that's fair, okay sure why not."
> 
> And then IwaOi took over and now this is a huge mix of story but I really like it for something I wrote mostly in a day. Hope you do too!!

“Yo,” says Oikawa, waving from behind the counter with his black work apron with his own mug raised to his chin, pre-sip. He works a part-time job at the cafe two blocks from the main campus with fellow uni-students for co-workers. Of them, Rin, Renji and Ichigo share the closing shift with him today. After all, it's Friday.

He knows there's half an hour left to his shift but the only customers there are, are ones that have been served and seated, content, so he proceeds to inform the other baristas, “You already know Iwa-chan, these are the troublemakers I told you guys about.”

While Hanamaki and Iwaizumi wave briefly, Matsukawa swaggers up to the counter. “But Iwaizumi, Hiro, no lie, I can’t tell who Oikawa's referring to and who he’s talking to."

"Well I'm sure your dumb ass will figure it out when he starts glaring. At you."

“Us, you mean, dear Hiro." Matsukawa grins at the other.

Iwaizumi takes a seat at the closest table and sucks in a long inhale. "Matsukawa can you just? Not?" He's been in the cafe for half a minute and he's already done. Surprisingly, not with Oikawa but Matsukawa. Or maybe not so surprisingly, since the asshole's been exponentially worse since last month, when he and Hanamaki officially did away with their circular loop of pining and got together, which Oikawa likes to take credit for though he admits it was accomplished with Iwaizumi's help.

"What?" Matsukawa spreads his arms innocently.

Ichigo, Rin and Renji have been grinning with amusement this whole time, but as it is only now that Oikaw notices, it is now he scolds, "No! Don't encourage him! He'll-"

The bell over the entrance jingles and a young couple comes in. Matsukawa cheerfully side-eyes Oikawa before backing up when the newcomers want to order. Hanamaki has sat down beside Iwaizumi, who's checking his phone with his head on the table, pretending he knows none of them, and beckons Matsukawa with a, "Issei, just sit."

"What am I, a dog?"

Makki looks at him and point-blank says. "I count five humans and one son of a bitch, so."

Matsukawa clutches his chest, scrunches up to an expression worthy of Oikawa Tooru himself, and mouths, "You. Wound. Me." But he obeys, and the other baristas laugh quietly and go over to the table too at Oikawa's shooing gesture while he himself passes the last customers their coffees and deserts.

Hanamaki still has kept his smirk, but he keeps tuning it to friendly when he speaks to the other baristas, as to tune down his personality now to scare them. Halfway deep into their trades of Oikawa stories and university complaints, he nods at them by way of full acknowledgement. “You guys are cool as hell. Anyways, we should still do formal introductions. I'm Hanamaki Takahiro. I’m studying graphic design.”

“Matsukawa Issei,” The other one says. “And you can call me pleased, pleased to meet you.”

“You think you’re charming,” Hanamaki rolls his eyes, driving his finger into the other’s chest with a jab per word. “But you sound so unbelievably stupid.”

“We are what we eat,” Matsukawa gets up only to sit on Hanamaki's share of the table. And without any shame at all because his excess of eyebrows makes up for his lack of other traits, continues pleasantly, “And if I may say so, my boyfriend is quite the snack.”

Iwaizumi retches. Matsukawa and his equal jackass of a boyfriend are a perfect match- _made in hell._

A panicked Oikawa tells Ichigo and Renji and Rin to come back to the counter. They agree with equal panic, like they can sense what's about to happen. Iwaizumi gloomily shuffles his body closer to the wall until he's basically pressed up against it, as to avoid Hanamaki's growing presence. They probably can, he tells himself, increasingly gloomier, what with the pheromones Hanamaki and Matsukawa radiate when they're...being stupid. To make up for their terrible behavior, he retches louder. A pair of customers walks past their table, looking finished- with their bought goods and the current scene. Iwaizumi forgets to feel guilty when Oikawa leads the retching behind the employee doors- and is followed thrice, by equally loud, aggressive, fake-puking. It's Friday, and it's technically already past closing time anyways, Iwaizumi reminds himself. No customers are allowed in, true, but no one said kindly pushing out the last few stragglers was illegal. It's not really fair to the baristas anyways, he says, as four young men gag in a cacophony symphony.

Of course they're ignored. Matsukawa’s eyes are doing that goofy thing when all he can see is Takehiro, and Hanamaki is looking up at him thoughtfully.

“What, cat got your tongue?” Matsukawa spins a turn so he's got one foot against Hanamaki's calf from the elevation. The angle let's him properly grin down at the other, and he's hunched a little, leaned in far to accompany the new height different. This, the low voice, _ugh_ , Hanamaki thinks he’s a little bit more in love again and _that’s pretty hella unfair_ but if Matsukawa wants to do his _thing_ , Hanamaki's allowed to play his own tricks too.

He stares up at the other for a long moment like he's thinking hard and just when Matsukawa's expression finally starts to falter like he thinks Hanamaki doesn't want to reciprocate, Hanamaki grabs Matsukawa by the collar and kisses him hard.

“OMG IWA-CHAN THEY’RE DOING IT AGAIN AND IT’S _DiSGuStinG_.”

“STOP YELLING AT ME GO YELL AT THEM.”

 _Whatever,_ thinks Hanamaki, but he laughs aloud against Matsukawa's lips anyways because he can't help it. Matsukawa takes this as a sign to pull back but not by much, just enough so he can smile down, goofier than ever.

Sure it could be a romantic moment. But it's Friday night, they're in a friggen _cafe_ and with others, including Iwaizumi who keeps screaming bloody murder to the wall like it'll listen to him anymore than Matsukawa and him will. So Hanamaki chooses to beam and say, “I don’t know about any cats but I think I had your tongue two seconds ago pretty well.”

Matsukawa's tempted to make the _kitty's got claws_ joke but he's a tiny bit scared of Hanamaki kicking his ass, and a tiny bit sure he'd just be turned on which is not even a little fun when there's company like now (okay just Iwaizumi or/and Oikawa, he would absolutely consider.) He settles for pressing a kiss to the top of Hanamaki's head and his boyfriend blinks back owlishly. Then the smile spreads over his features and he gets up, intending to allow Iwaizumi escape- but apparently the loser became so desperate he wiggled himself to the ground and crawled to safety. Oikawa's howling for him to come take refuge with the rest of them.

Yeah, that's right, Hanamaki is so lucky he has friends he loves as much as he loves his boyfriend. 

There are 15 minutes left to the shift. Oikawa's glad no natural disasters have occurred as of yet- unless you want to call out his friends as the human disasters they are. So far, they've been better than he's expected, but better his expectations by a fraction of an inch. He's already whapped Hanamaki on the back from when Renji leaned against the front of the counter and prodded, "Hey, I have an actual question; girls actually turn down Oikawa, right?" and Hanamaki had so enthusiastically nodded, "Oh loads of times! Listen to this-" And also, when Rin asked if there was anyone who liked Oikawa and in return, was someone Oikawa would actually want to keep a long-term relationship with, Matsukawa had promptly opened his mouth and yelped, yanking his hand out from under Iwaizumi's smashed fist. Everyone looks at Iwaizumi funny, who has been contributing to the conservation normally, even actively until now; he himself looks as surprised with himself as they do. Even Oikawa's co-workers guess it uncharacteristic behavior on Iwaizumi's part, from what they've seen of him so far and the expressions of Hanamaki and Oikawa, blinking in shock.

Iwaizumi pulls himself together just enough to cough, "Uh. Matsukawa, don't touch my Cappuccino next time." He pauses, and then then adds, even more awkwardly, "You, uh, know how I am about my...coffee."

Oikawa reacts the fastest, laughing and successfully drawing their attention to him, behind the counter and off Iwaizumi. "I'm with Iwa-chan here, I think it's your fault, Mattsun." He sprouts brightly. "As everyone can see," he says like he's a professor and Iwaizumi is his priced specimen. "the eye bags are enlarged more than usual, and we all know the correlation between Iwa-chan's hard work, sleep deprivation, and affection for caffeine."

A lie, Iwaizumi knows Oikawa is lying for him, knows Oikawa knows he treats his sleep deprivation with naps and tolerates coffee rather than likes it; what Iwaizumi likes much better is when he drops off his best friend for the opening shift but Oikawa insists he comes in since they're way too early for customers; when he finishes parking his car, enters and skims his forthcoming classes's notes in advance at the corner table in what morning light reaches the inmost table, until Oikawa comes over, handing him a cocoa mocha always too hot to drink right away, though he equally always forgets to fight the temptation and burns his tongue with an impulsive taste. Oikawa tends to laugh then, and this whole event is regularly repeated each week because usually they're busy with volleyball practice...but still, no matter how many times the cycle repeats, of them, only Iwaizumi knows just how soft Tooru becomes, only Iwaizumi sees him with his mouth relaxed, eyes warm, guard down...sees a genuine smile, an Oikawa at content.

Every time, Oikawa brings him a different pastry to taste. They're all good, solidly complementing his drink. But Iwaizumi likes his drink the most. It's sweet, but it's got the coffee taste. Oikawa makes it surprisingly well. Iwaizumi remembers trying a coffee shop just a little closer to the university, famed for heavy traffic of tired students and wildly expensive drinks. He'd found his drink annoying, burning his fingertips painfully as he tried to maneuver away from the crowded line still pushing forward, and then near his car it'd tasted too sweet, more sugar than rich cocoa, and the lacking coffee taste felt like the cheap canned crap sold in vending machines. On a casual note, he'd brought this up to Oikawa. Friggen Oikawa who suggested with apparent honesty that maybe Iwaizumi was just being silly, and then had gone on to tease, "Maybe Iwa-chan simply likes the Great Oikawa-san making him a beverage with his big heart and soulful soul?" And then Iwaizumi had punched him and he'd whined and that had been that. (But then Oikawa goes to the washroom, so Iwaizumi orders a drink from Rin. It's weird, it tastes like what Oikawa makes him but it's also not. What bothers him most is what's scrawled over the white rectangle on the side is _Iwaizumi-san_ in neat print, and not _Iwa-chan_ with a (￣ヘ￣) and (◕‿◕)♡, which Iwaizumi interprets as grumpy and happy. _It's them, isn't it?_ He'd ask, he would, but he knows the answer already.

Iwaizumi t _olerates_ coffee, it's Oikawa's who has a fondness for the range, likes the strength of the dark bitterness as much as he likes various combinations of sugar and steamed milk and cocoa and cream and caramel and on the rare occasion, strawberries. What Iwaizumi likes, is his cocoa, Oikawa's cocoa mocha. Iwaizumi likes his pastries, also on the house. But what he likes most is the person, the _idiot, asshole_ , whatever descriptive words of choice you preferred, gone soft, gone _real_. What Iwaizumi likes most in the coffee shop is...

Oikawa might be lying on his behalf to draw away attention because even Iwaizumi's not sure why he reacted so extremely, because he feels embarrassment too easily; Oikawa might know facts about volleyball history, volleyball's extremely complicated rules and exceptions none of the seniors on the team know; Oikawa knows charisma and manipulation, charm and persuasion like no one else; Oikawa always knows his class material because he studies, works hard, the way the four of them all do. But if there is one thing Iwaizumi assuredly knows he doesn't, it is this, that what Iwaizumi likes most when they're in the coffee shop is the company.

"This example of human savagery!" Oikawa continues, waving his hands grandly and snapping Iwaizumi back to present, to Matsukawa and Hanamaki's twin expressions of appraisal. Iwaizumi ignores them but mutters a tiny apology to Matsukawa before he gets up, citing he'll assist Oikawa in cleaning up the place.

Oikawa nods to their local redhead. "Can also be witnessed in dear Makki's case, when anyone's hands creep towards his cream puffs."

Hanamaki explodes comically- _and only much much later will Iwaizumi offhandedly realize he's also doing his part to help_. "Yo! Oikawa! No one else has a problem with that, you need to back off and chill, bro!"

"Yo! Hiro!" Matsukawa mimics. "Hey, I've got a problem with it."

"What? You never told me that!" Hanamaki says, feigning hurt, angling his body away from the other. "I thought we were all communication, Issei."

"Matsukawa rolls his eyes. "I've got a problem when it's my food you're taking, and then not letting me have some."

"What's yours is mine, what's mine is...mine." Hanamaki beams. "Right, darling?"

"You're so...gay."

"We're dating!" Hanamaki mock hisses, but not unlike a cat. Matsukawa _really_ needs to bite said tongue, not to make the joke.

"No really," Renji says, with wide eyes, drawing their attention to him. "No seriously? Could not tell with the lack of, of,"

"Eyeing, eye-fucking, verbal flirting-" Ichigo lists matter of factly.

"Mentally stripping each other with your eyes." Rin chimes in. "Sorry, did we mention _eye-fucking_? GODDAMMIT THAT SCENE WITH THE KISSING?" But he's grinning, as are Ichigo and Renji.

Hanamaki delightedly declares them officially acceptable new friends. They laugh and move on to talk about other things.

They work quietly. While the other washes the baking equipment, Iwaizumi has taken up the broom and dustpan as not to interfere.

"You okay?" Oikawa finally asks. There are wet spots darkening his black apron. 

"Yeah."

After another long moment, Oikawa tentatively says, "You don't have to help."

"You volunteered to do everything while letting your friends meet each other because it was your idea." He points out. "It's so typical you."

"What, the Great Oikawa being selfless, sowing connections between his friends that will surely benefit them in the long run, though their uncouth selves remain ungrateful?" He tries, half his usual grin on his face while he looks down at his sponge and bubbles.

"Yeah."

Oikawa makes a noise.

"Just the first part, I mean." Iwaizumi amends. A part of him feels like he should wait longer before he speaks again, let the silence envelop them again, but the part of his body that controls his actions is too impatient and from his mouth, the words pour. "Thank you." _For saving me._

"You're okay?" Oikawa says again, by way of accepting him, but also challenging him. He must think there really is something up, Iwaizumi realizes. But there isn't. _I don't think._

"Yeah. Probably." Iwaizumi would talk about it but there's nothing to talk about- literally, as in he's got nothing to say when he doesn't even know what it is. If there's anything at all, of course.

"Okay." Oikawa says softly. So gently, Iwaizumi winces. Is it that serious? If it is in Oikawa's opinion...well he's usually right about these kind of things.

"I'll tell you when I figure it out, promise." Iwaizumi is honest.

"Okay." Oikawa says, and Iwaizumi hears how he believes him. Which is hard. Oikawa's not some one who likes to be honest and for the same reasons why, has trouble when others are. He gets it, doubt is easy, time teaches you that again and again. But Oikawa always believes Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi likes that.

Has it ever been different? He can't remember, the years are so long and the memories have blurred, consist more of happy feelings than individual timestamps.

"...I think Rin, Ichigo and Renji are really cool for the matter." He comments, still unable to tell and then decides it doesn't really matter, what they were like all those years ago, whether or not Oikawa didn't or did trust him the way he does now, not when they have a today, when they have the present and the future to stand for, look forwards to. "I'm glad you invited Matsukawa and Hanamaki to meet them. Who knows, you might be right. Maybe one day Rin's gonna need help with his phone; Matsukawa's got him covered."

"Damn straight, Mattsun's my boy." Oikawa matches him. Oikawa always does. They get each other too much to not. "Hanamaki's also my boy."

"I'm sure he is." Iwaizumi says agreeably, finished. He moves away from the trash can and moves towards and the sink. Oikawa's letting the water run the way he always is. He's definitely not an environmentalist but he is at times just for Iwaizumi. As Iwaizumi's hand goes towards the tap, Oikawa's does to. Oikawa gets there first, fingers wrapped around the knob, but Iwaizumi doesn't move his his hand off.

"What about me?" Iwaizumi says. His voice sounds rough to his ears, but maybe it's the lack of water rushing anymore, the weird ability to filter Matsukawa and Hanamaki into white noise...the look Oikawa's got on his face.

When Oikawa swallows. Iwaizumi's eyes follow down his throat without conscious. Then, they abruptly sweep up, over a chin, clean-shaven as usual, and pink, full lips that look terribly inviting- which is not usual. The same time Iwaizumi realizes that, his gaze flickers back to a safety, up, to Oikawa's eyes. But the catch comes in two parts. One, he notices Oikawa do the same simultaneously. Two, Oikawa's eyes are not a safety right now. The brown is not warm and not ready to accompany his needs, to boost him the way he mutually serves the other. They are brown and afraid. Afraid of Hajime, Iwaizumi realizes.

He moves his hand away, releases Oikawa's fingers- releases, like a fucking idiot.

"Thanks for closing the tap, water-waster." Iwaizumi manages, Iwaizumi turns away, Iwaizumi leaves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've never posted anything I've written for Haikyuu before and to be honest...haven't written in a while simply. But it's good to be back :) (Lowkey, I didn't realize who's birthday it was till I saw my dashboard aha; happy birthday birthday boy) [ah damn i finished the fic a little late but still! Love you, Oikawa]
> 
> I've planned a long IwaOi fic for the futre but who the hell knows when it'll be ready lmao; in the meantime, hope you liked what I've got :)


End file.
